Linza Medaltha (mirror)
Linza Medaltha was in command of her own freighter before joining the for a short time in the late 24th century. ( ) Character history Linza's background is clouded for many reasons, and she prefers it that way, currently taking cover as a medical officer on Shan Thoer Station. The only clue to her status is briefly mentioned in an encounter with her Betazoid contact, Jalloc. In the exchange, he recognizes her and addresses her by her title, Lady Medaltha. For that blunder he paid a minor price to his pride, and gained a very stern warning to keep her titles dead and forgotten. Her family and house are part of a small band of Betazoid elite trying to survive on a distant Betazoid-Klingon colony world named Leitan. The distance was chosen in an effort to escape the turmoils of the universe, and in hopes of rebuilding their noble lineage in peace. But the Leitans seem damned to fates of calamity. After fighting off repeated attacks from raiders, they find themselves victims of a seeded viral epidemic. The bio weapon is decimating the colony's survivors at an alarming rate, and nothing any of them have tried is stopping the terrible epidemic. Upon hearing the fate of her family and house on Leitan, Linza decided to petition her CMO on Shan Thoer Station for help. Having read CMO Ogira's thoughts numerous times, she knew he had enviable resources that were never claimed in the open, but employed quite often behind the scenes. Linza approached Ogira and attempted to present her case to him, asking him to requisition the needed medicines, people, ships and equipment to send to the Leitan colony. But Ogira laughed and haughtily ordered her to 'get back to work, and let the natural order of the universe play itself out'. This was completely unacceptable, so Linza instantly took matters into her own hands. She murdered CMO Ogira, stuffing his body behind a wall panel in Sickbay, and claimed the right of promotion. Having established herself as CMO of Shan Thoer Station, she quickly moved things into place using her new position and title, and gathered her contacts. These are people she knew could depend upon. They are loyal retainers, and have served her noble house for generations. Linza wasted no time in dispatching her trusted contacts on their various assignments. Linza wove a looping spider's web of deceit, deals and negotiation, employing whatever means necessary until she had successfully acquired the aid Leitan needed. But just as things were looking up, she learned of a plot to kill her. The actions of her old enemy. This was a person she has never seen, but sensed many times. So she disguised herself as an ore miner and arranged for discreet transportation off of Shan Thoer Station. Soon, she found herself in command of the Bajoran heavy freighter Bilitra, its cargo bays overflowing with one very large bribe. Seeing a hope of success by working with the Terrans, she sets out to become an officer within the new Terran fleet. She knows that with an officer's rank, she can successfully gather all the help Leitan needs. Assignments * *Heavy Freighter Bilitra *Shan Thoer Station Colonies *Leitan Colony NPCs *Jalloc Medaltha, Linza Medaltha, Linza